Don't Stop Believing
by xxxMyMistakexxx
Summary: Chapter 10 Up! Post HBP. Harry is on his search for the Horcuxes, but who will he lose along the way? What will he sacrafice to defeat Voldemort? Will it all be worth it in the end? HPGW RWHG
1. Chapter 1

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 01

July 27, 2005

* * *

Harry was staring into the night sky, when he heard the scream. Harry jumped up and within minutes was standing down stairs with his wand out. "Boy, put that wicked thing away. NOW!" Uncle Vernon's yelled, as Harry was rolling his eyes and retreating back upstairs.

Harry inserted his wand back into the pocket of his jeans and looked around. Finally, he found what he was looking for in the bottom of his trunk. He pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill and set about writing a letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_How have thing been at the Burrow? Good, I can assume? Thing here are as uneventful as ever. Uncle Vernon is now furious with me. He keeps yelling about magic in his house, when he doesn't realize the danger. After three days of being here, I heard Dudley scream and ran downstairs with my wand out. Dudley have simply gotten stuck in the doorway. Not a week later, he had done it again, this time screaming louder. Once again, I came running with my wand ready. He has now realized that if he yells, I will come running. He seems to get a kick out of staying up until three in the morning, then screaming bloody murder. Aunt Petunia simply passes it off as nightmare's and scolds me for running through the house._

_They have no idea, Ron. Voldemort is looking and he won't stop until I am dead. The sooner I am gone from here, the better for all involved. The Dursley's are the worst of people, but I don't wish them dead, because of me. It's already caused too many deaths. My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. I'm giving Dumbledore until my birthday, and then I'm leaving Ron. I can't take the risk. I would have never come back had it not been what Dumbledore wanted._

_Send everyone my love. Ask Mione if she's had any luck researching.Tell your mum I loved the pie's. Tell Ginny I said hi. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter, and tied it to Hedwig's leg, before sending her on her way. The Dursley's had of course refused to let Hermione and Ron stay. They were so angry at the fact that Harry had even asked, that they had screamed for hours, until finally, Harry gave up and went to his room.

So, now two weeks later, Harry was as lonely as ever. Thoughts of his friends, the Weasley's, and Voldemort were all he thought about. Hermione had gone to stay at the Burrow, because her parent's had insisted it upon learning of Dumbledore's death. They were sure that they couldn't protect their daughter against the people that Hermione had told them of.

Harry longed to go to the Burrow. He knew what was coming and he preferred to be around people he knew truly cared about him. Hermione was hard at work trying to figure out where the other Horcruxes might be located. Ron was trying to help, much to Hermione's delight. According to her last letter, he had actually read through an entire book. Even Harry had been surprised by this, but he knew why Ron was putting everything into this.

Ron knew it was coming. Everyone knew it was coming, and everyone was on alert. Professor McGonagall had notified the Dursley's of what was going on, and why Harry must stay. Vernon had tried to tell her he didn't care, but Aunt Petunia simply nodded and told Vernon to let it be. It was only the summer. With that, McGonagall was gone, and Harry was left alone.

Now, all he could do was wait. The prophecy was simple. 'Nether can live while the other survives'.He was waiting for the inevitable to come. Waiting to kill or maybe even waiting to die..


	2. Chapter 2

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 02

July 31, 2005

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to see Hedwig perched on his bed post.He quickly untied the letter and opened it up. A red letter fell out. Harry picked it up curiosuly, recognizing immediately what it was. He opened it up and peaked around. Dudley was still in bed, and the car was gone so Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had left to do the shopping. He closed the door and opened the letter.

The page turned into a mouth, floating in the air. The voie of Ginny Weasley began to yell.

_"HI ! TELL GINNY I SAID HI ! WHY I NEVER? HARRY POTTER, I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN THREE WEEKS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HI ! I TRY TO BE UNDERTANDING AND LET YOU HAVE YOUR SPACE, BUT HI ! I EXPECT A FULL PROPER LETTER WHEN HEDWIG RETURNS OR YOU WILL BE SEEING MORE OF THESE !"_

The paper exploded into bits, and Harry sat staring at where the letter had been floating inches from his face. Ginny had been upset over their break up and he knew she understood, but she was angry. Ron had mentioned it in his last letter. Now, Harry picked up the other letter and read Ron's message.

_Harry,_

_Well, I can assume you read Ginny's letter. She was fuming when I told her you said hi. She took the letter and read it, and then immeadiately went to work writing the howler. Sorry, mate._

_The next time that fat cousin of your's screams bloody murder, run in there, hand him one of Fred and George's candies. Tell him you've got more if he quits bugging the hell out of you. I particularly favor the one's that turn you're nose colors and give of the colored steam. _

_I'll see you in a few weeks. Waiting to here back on how the candies went._

_Ron_

Harry gave it a thought, and then went to his trunk where he pulled out a bag full of colorful wrapped up candies. He pulled out a purple one, and set it on his dresser. Not thirty minutes later, Dudley was yelling, and Harry simply walked into Dudley's room and dropped the candy on his bed.

"If you'll shut up, I have a whole bag hidden. You can have them," Harry said, as Dudley quickly unwrapped the candy and stuck it in his mouth. Within seconds, his nose was a bright green, with purple steam rolling out of nostrils. He screamed and ran to the bathroom.

Harry laughed and walked back to his room, where he shut and locked the door. He thought for a moment, and stared at the bits of paper from the howler. He got out two pieces of parchment, and began the first letter.

_Ron,_

_I did as you said and he was crying before he got to the bathroom. It was great. Tell Fred and George I said thanks._

_Yes, I got the howler, and you can tell Ginerva Weasley that I will not be writing her. See how if she likes that. By the way, I will be writing, but let her fume for a moment or two before you hand her the letter. _

_Harry_

After he had finished the letter, he picked up the other piece of parchment, and began his letter to Ginny. He thought for a moment to tell Ginny about the dreams he had been having but decided against it.

_Ginny,_

_I loved your letter. I got quite the laugh. I'm really sorry I haven't written. Things have been so boring here, that I've done a lot of sleeping. My dreams aren't of Voldermort anymore, which worries me. _

_I do wish the summer was over. I know you'll be returning to Hogwarts, and as you know, I won't. I can't after everything that happened. It's got to end and that's why you and I had to end it. You know that. I could never stand to lose you or watch you fall because of me and a prophecy that has ruined any chance of a normal life. I can't let you live like that. You deserve more...you deserve better._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry folded the letters, and sent them off with Hedwig. He put down the quill and ink and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Harry had thought about Ginny all the time, and his dreams were of her. He thought of the simple things that filled his dreams, such as her smile and their first kiss. It was like a movie that played out in his dreams. They had started his first night back from school, and he had dreamed of the first time he saw her at the train station. It had played out like that, with a memory every night. He was nearing their break-up and his sleep had not come easy. He knew he would dream of it and he didn't want to relive that memory. He'd never be able to get over her, if he kept reliving all their memories. With a sigh, Harry closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was dreaming again.

* * *

**A/N : The next chapter will be longer. Promise. Please review. If I don't get any reviews, I'm not posting another chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 03

July 31, 2005

* * *

Harry was staring out into the bright sky when Hedwig returned with a letter. He gave her some water and opened the letter to find nothing fell out. Maybe Ginny hadn't responded.

He opened the letter to see Ginny's handwriting, and smiled.

_Harry, _

_Ron wasn't around to open you're letter. He and Hermione were holed up in his room looking through books. Well that was their excuse anyway. Those two were snogging. I caught them in the hall this morning myself. Two in the bloody morning and I was getting some water, when I saw Hermione standing in Ron's doorway, with his dress shirt on and Ron in his boxer's. I called that one months ago though._

_It's good that some people haven't let this danger affect their feelings. I know you meant well when you broke up with me, but Harry, I miss you like crazy. I dream of you, and I can't stop thinking about you. You know that when it comes down to it, I'll be by your side anf fighting like hell to kill the bastard. You're not through with me yet, Potter._

_Oh, thought I should tell you, that Lupin has suggested that you come to the Burrow tommorow. McGonagall approved it and they'll be there at eight in the morning. Don't tell anyone I told you, as it was going to be a surprise. I simply overheard it, while accidently putting my ear up to the door of Dad's study. I can't wait to see you. I must get some sleep now, so that I don't look completely horrible tomorrow when you arrive._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry jumped at the thought of leaving to go to the Burrow. He quickly threw things in his trunk, and was packed within minutes. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read 07:49. He couldn't believe that he was leaving. He went down the stairs to see Uncle Vernon leaving for work.

"I won't be here when you return," Harry said, trying not to smile.

"And why not?" Uncle Vernon said, as he pulled on his coat. Dudely was now standing at the top of the stairs, listening intently.

"Someone will be arriving to escort me to a friend's house."

"I don't want any magic in my house Potter. If I return and find that one thing is out of place, I will--"

There was a crash and a giggle, and then Tonks and Lupin appeared in the hall.

"You'll what?" Lupin said, as he glared down at Vernon. Vernon was silent, but the growing anger was noticed by the many shades of red his face was taking.

"What? Where? Why are you two here?" Harry said, faking surprise. Lupin saw right threw it.

"She told you I presume? I've got to do something about Ginny's eavesdropping. That girl," Lupin said and began to mutter to himself.

"How did you know?" Harry said while the amusement danced in his eyes.

"Harry, it you had heard a crash like that, you would have had you're wand out, ready to stun us," Tonks said, smiling. She glanced up at Dudley, who was not sitting a few steps farther down the stairs.

She closed her eyes, and her bright pink hair became brown, and she took on a pointed face, until she looked exactly like Aunt Petunia. Dudley screamed, and ran to his room, slamming the door.

"Tonks, woman, quit scaring the child," Lupin said, supressing a smile, as Tonks returned her appearnce to normal.

Harry was not beaming, and went upstairs to get his trunk. He pulled it down the stairs and held onto Tonks arms. The feeling of being shoved from all sides hit, and the next thing he knew he was standing in the Burrow living room. Lupin arrived moments later, and then they both apparted back to the Ministry.

"Harry! Oh Harry, I've found all sorts of things about the Horcruxes. There is a --" Hermione began, before Harry cut her off.

"Later, Hermione, I want to settle for a moment before jumping into something that I am already neck deep in," Harry said, as she looked almost saddened by his words. She closed the book, and for a moment it looked as if she was going to throw it at him. Instead, she threw her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"Better watch it. Ron might get upset," Harry said, as Hermione pulled away, and turned scarlet.

"How did you know? Ginerva Weasley! I cannot believe you," Hermione said, as she went into the kitchen.

"Harry. How are things?" Ron said as he moved from the couch to in front of Harry, where they shook hands.

"As well as can be expected. How are things with you?" Harry said, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen, where Hermione was now shouting at Fred for something.

"Good. Things are good," Ron said, as he sat back down on the couch.

"No surprises? Any news?" Harry said, as he sat down in the chair across from Ron.

"None. It's been completely quiet since Dumbledore--" Ron said, but quickly shut up and lowered his head.

"Well, I suppose most would consider that good. We know it's not thought. He's planning something Ron. I know he is, and we've got to stop this. I've got to stop this," Harry said, quietly.

"You had it right the first time mate. We've got to stop this," Ron said, returning his eyes to Harry's.

"Where's your mum?" Harry said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"She's gone to the ministry. She spends several days there helping out. She knows we can take care of ourselves now, and she needs something to fill her time. I think it's simply because she see's dad more often," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"I see. Where is everyone else?" Harry said, eyeing the stairs.

"If you mean Ginny, she's outside. Shall we go find her?" Ron said, as he stood.

"Sounds good," Harry said, as he quickly made his way towards the back door.

Harry saw Ginny sitting in the shade, reading a book, and drinking tea. They sat their for a few minutes chatting about the gnome that had tripped Ron on their way out. Harry noticed Ginny glancing up. They walked over to her and Harry sat down next to her.

"Harry Potter. Didn't think you'd ever come looking," Ginny said smiling.

"Well, you know," Harry said, as he turned slightly pink.

"Oh relax, I wasn't flirting or anything. It was simply a statement," Ginny said, as she went back to the book.

"I'm going to go find Mione," Ron said, as he turned around and walked back towards the house.

Harry said for a moment, just staring at Ginny, until she looked up, and smiled.

"Well.." Ginny said.

"I...it's hard Ginny. I'm sorry if I'm embarrasing you," Harry said, looking away.

"Embarrasing me? Do you know how many girls would die if you looked at them, like you were just looking at me?" Ginny said.

"Well, you know," Harry said, as he gave a silly look at her.

"Potter, you are so full of yourself," Ginny said, as she closed the book.

"You did it. You've fancied me since I was eleven. You build a guy up and then make him insanely jealous with other boys," Harry said.

"It took you too long. You finally got me though. Took you bloody long enough," she said, playfully batting him on the arm.

"Yes, well I was never one to jump right in," Harry said, looking into her eyes.

"You had no problem jumping out though," Ginny said, the smile leaving her face. She stood up, threw the book at him, and walked into the house. Harry was getting up to follow her, when he heard her scream. He heard a male voice, and then the man shouting the words, "_Avada Kedavra_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 04

August 01, 2005

* * *

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry broke into a run, pulling his wand out just as he got to the door.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ginny shouted.

Harry came into the room to see Ginny ducking and throwing curses at the four death eaters standing in the room. Hermione and Ron were now down stairs joining in on the fight. Harry saw a flash of blonde hair, and turned to see Malfoy standing behind Ginny with his wand pointed at her.

"_Av_-," Malfoy started before Harry had tackled him. They wrestled for a moment until Malfoy's wand slid across the floor and under the couch. Malfoy turned to Harry just as Harry grabbed his wand and shouted.

"_Petrifuius_ -" Harry said, before Malfoy apparated out of the room.Harry stood up to see the other three Death Eaters laying on the floor.

"I'll go get Mum and Dad," George said, as he came down the stairs and looked around.

They're was a pop and then he was gone. Harry walked over to Ginny who was still standing with her wand out.

"Ginny, it's over," Harry said, as she lowered her wand.

"I - I walked into the room and Malfoy was standing there, wand out, and said the curse just as a I ducked behind the wall," Ginny said, as she looked around the room.

"I'll kill the bastard," Ron said, as he held onto Hermione who was holding him up.

"Ron, are you hurt?" Harry asked. "Did you get hit?" Harry looked him over as Hermione smiled.

"No, he fell down the stairs in the rush to get down here," Hermione said, as Ron rolled his eyes.

There were four loud pops and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared, along with Madame Pomfrey and Tonks.

"Children, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley said, as she ran over to where the four were standing.

"Ron, he's hurt his leg, but the rest of us are okay," Harry said, as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. She buried her head into his chest and he thought he heard a sob.

"Let's get Mister Weasley to the hospital ward," Madame Pomfrey said, as she grabbed Ron and walked to the fire place. She held onto him and threw down the floo powder. In seconds they were gone.

Hermione and the elder Weasley's followed. Harry stood there holding Ginny. "Gin come on, let's go," Harry said, as he pulled away to look into her frightened eyes.

They walked over to the Floo and Harry held her tight, as he threw down the powder and yelled, "McGonagall's Office!"

Moments later, they were standing in McGonagall's officee. Professor McGonagall looked up at them, and nodded.

"They are in the hospital wing," she said, as she looked at Ginny. Ginny started towards the door, with Harry right behind her, when she spoke again.

"Mr. Potter. A word if you don't mind?" she said pointing at the chair in front her desk.

"Go on Ginny, I'll be down shortly," Harry said, as she turned and walked out.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said, as he sat down in the chair.

"As you know, I gave permission for you to leave your Aunt's home. I did this for a reason," she said as she walked over to the door and closed it.

"The Death Eater's have discovered your location. We can thank Professor Snape for that."

"He's not a professor anymore. He's a murderer," Harry said, as he rose quickly.

"Harry, calm down. I'm sorry. Back on topic, we had to remove you to protect both you and the Dursley's."

"I thought I had to stay to protect me," Harry said, looking confused.

"You are safe, but the Dursley's leave the house and are vulnerable to attacks," she said, as she moved back to her chair.

"So, where do I go? I can't go back to the Burrow. They'll keep coming for me and I won't risk the Weasley's lives," he said.

"You will go to your home."

"I don't have a home," Harry said, looking at her.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you do. You aren't supposed to have it until your 17th birthday, but the circumstances call for it. Your parents owned a home that now belongs to you," Professor McGonagall said.

"Their home was destroyed when Voldemort killed them," Harry said.

"No, Mr. Potter. Their safe house was destroyed. They have a home which is fully intact, and ready for you to move into. That is, if you want it," she said.

"Of course I do," Harry said.

"Well, then, let's go shall we?" she said, walking over to the fireplace. "The only Floo connection you're home has is to my office."

"Potter House," McGonagall said, as she threw down floo power. Harry followed her and was soon standing in the living room of a home he could not remember.

The house was quite big, but not so big that you feel tiny. It seemed warm and welcoming. Their were candles lit over the fire place and on the coffee table. The leather couches and chairs looked worn in and comfortable. There was a vase full of fresh cut flowers on the coffee table and Harry walked over to a painting that hung behind the chairs. It was of his mother and father.

They look so young and close to Harry's age. Harry now understood what people meant when they commented on how much he looked like James. He was standing behind the chair that Harry was now leaning on, and Lily was sitting in the chair. The happiness in her eyes made them seem as though they were moving. Harry smiled and turned to McGonagall.

"Is it safe here?" Harry asked, as he continued looking around the room.

"Very safe, indeed. Your parents did an excellent job. James was extra careful in setting things up when he found out your mother was pregnant with you. The security rivals that of Hogwarts," she said, as she turned back to the fireplace.

"I must get back and check on Mister Weasley. Are you coming?"

"I'll be along in a moment," Harry said, as he walked into the hallway. Harry spent the next few minutes looking around the house before deciding to go back to Hogwarts to check on Ron.

* * *

"I will not stay here. I am perfectly fine. I just twisted it and now it's fine. Look," Ron said, as he jumped up and down in place.

"Ron, you really should do as Madame Pomfrey says," Hermione said, as she stepped forward to stop him.

"I will not be laid in a bed for the next two days. End of story," Ron said, as he picked up his wand off the table next to his bed.

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you," she said, while following him towards the doors.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To find the bastard who tried to kill my sister," Ron said, as he walked through the doors and right into Harry.

"We'll get to that soon enough," Harry said, as he looked Ron up and down. "Everything alright?"

"Just a twisted ankle. Those people act as if I'm going to die from it," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Where are you parents and Ginny?" Harry said, looking over there shoulders to catch a glimpse before Madame Pomfrey shut the door.

"They went back to the Burrow to figure out the damage. Ginny's really shaken up," Hermione said.

"She should be. Malfoy knows how I feel about Ginny. He'll go after her again. Damnit, this is why I ended things," Harry said, as he knocked things off the table in the hall.

"Harry..Harry..STOP!" Hermione said, as she grabbed his arms.

"He won't stop 'til he's killed her and then he'll kill me," Harry said, his eyes full of rage.

"Then we'll stop them before they get to either of you," Ron said, as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"He'll go after you two. Your families...your futures...you're risking all of it," Harry said quietly.

"No we're not risking it Harry. We are protecting it," Ginny said from behind Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks to all that reviewed. A new chapter will be coming later today or maybe tomorrow._

**Duck Goddess :** _I love cliffhangers. Thanks for reviewing:D_

**Bean3796 :** _You are too sweet. :D_

**Bonnie Charlie :** _The man is someone you know. I wasn't going to go that route but I decided to. It was your doing._

**Luna Lovegood8** : _Thank you for your criticism. I'm trying to work on Ginny. I am American and I'm working on not Americaning her. Be sure to tell me how I'm doing. Dudley is THAT stupid. :D_

**NiaCookie :** _The next chapter is written and I will definately work on that. Thanks for the tip_.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 05

August 02, 2005

* * *

It was later that afternoon that Ginny was sitting in her room at the Burrow watching Harry stand outside and talking to Bill and Charlie, who had returned home upon learning about the attack on the Burrow.

Ginny pulled at the strings on the comforter and thought about the conversation that she had with Harry on the way to McGonagall's office. Ron and Hermione had gone ahead to give them some time to talk. Ginny knew Harry meant well went he said it was over, but Ginny refused to give up on him. They argued about this right up until they got to the office when McGonagall opened the door. They abruptly shut up, and said their good byes before flooing back to the Burrow.

Now, the conversation kept playing over and over in her head. The one thing she had never intended to say had come out.

How could I have been so stupid, Ginny thought as she glanced over to the picture sitting on her desk. Colin had taken it at the Yule Ball when Harry had kissed Ginny and given it to her.

There was a knock at her door and Hermione announced herself before coming in.

"Ginny, you okay?" Hermione said, as she shut the door back quietly. She didn't want to push in the case that Ginny really wasn't okay and decided to lash out.

"Not..not really," Ginny said, as she laid back on the bed and let out sigh.

"You want to talk?"

"I suppose. Hermione, how could I have been so stupid? I just started talking and something came out that Harry shouldn't have known," Ginny said while getting more frustrated at her own stupidity.

"Well, what exactly did you say to him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it started out fine, and then he said he didn't want me around him. That is was dangerous. I flew of the handle. I told him that I could handle myself and I wasn't going to leave him when he needed all the help he could get. He started getting upset and told me that it wasn't my problem," Ginny said.

"And? That's all? We've been telling Harry for years that he is going to have help whether he wants it or not," Hermione said trying to comfort her friend.

"That's not all. Hermione, I told him I loved him!" Ginny exclaimed as she stood up and started pacing. Hermione quickly recovered from the obvious surprise.

"Well..do you? I mean really?" she asked carefully.

"Of course I do. He's Harry. I've loved Harry since the first day I saw him at the train station," Ginny said quietly.

"You were only nine years old Ginny," Hermione said.

"I loved him Hermione! He was quiet and sweet, but right then I knew," she said as she collapsed back onto the bed.

"What did you know?"

"Something clicked that day. I knew I was supposed to be with him," Ginny said as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

"So, we'll come check out the place later today then?" Bill said, as he, Harry, and Charlie walked back to the house.

"That would be great. Thanks for doing this for me. I just want it to be safe. I need to be able to sleep at night without worrying about my home being attacked," Harry said, opening the door.

"Harry I won't lie. They will find a way to work through it. They always do," Bill said, while kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Hi dear. Oh this place is a mess. The good thing is that no one was hurt," Mrs. Weasley said, as she picked up a broken plate from the floor.

"Except Ronald," Charlie said, as he looked at Ron, who was crawling around on the floor.

"I was not hurt. I tripped," Ron said, as he looked under the chairs.

"Ronald, son, what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I dropped something Mum. Relax," Ron said.

The other three returned to cleaning up the kitchen and Harry walked over to Ron, who was putting something in his pocket.

"Outside." Harry said quietly.

"Mum, we'll be out back. Maybe I dropped it there," Ron said. She was about to ask what he lost but the door slammed before she could speak.

"You find it?" Harry said, as they walked over to a tree and sat on the other side of it.

"I got it. Does the ministry even know Malfoy was here?" Ron asked.

"They know, but they don't know what he left behind," Harry said, almost smiling.

"Shouldn't we give it to them?" Ron said, as he pulled out the wand.

"Sure. After we have a look at it," Harry said.

"Well, shall we get to it?" Ron said, starting to pull out his own wand.

"NO! Not here," Harry said looking around.

"You think we're being watched? Death Eaters aren't that sneaky, are they?"

"No, but your family is," Harry said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 06

August 03, 2005

* * *

"So who do we ask about this particular wand?" Ron said, as he held it out and looked it over.

"Mr. Ollivander has gone missing. I suppose we could send an owl to another wand maker, but who?" Harry questioned.

" I would suggest Mr. Gregorovich," Hermione said, walking over to the boys.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?" Ron said, attempting to slide the wand under his leg.

"I've already seen it. Your mum told me to come tell you that dinner is ready. What do you two have?" Hermione said, as she looked from Harry to Ron.

"Nothing, 'Mione. Just my wand. I...I think it's broken again," Ron said.

"Let me have it," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

"Are you mad? Why in the world do you care so much about a wand?" Ron said, while thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

"Ron, you are being over-protective. You two are doing something you shouldn't be. What is it?" Hermione snapped.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" Harry said, while Hermione continued to glare at Ron.

"Nothing. We have enough problems without you two hiding things from me," Hermione said, her scowl becoming a slight frown.

"Alright, but you can not tell anyone. At least not until we've had it looked at," Harry said looking around to make sure no one else was sneaking up. Ron hesitated until Harry nodded.

He pulled out the wand and handed it to Hermione. "Well? Who's is it?"

"It's Draco's. He dropped it before he apparted," said Harry.

"I see," Hermione said with a look of disapproval.

"Well?"

"You really should get it to..." Hermione began before Harry cut her off.

"We're going to give it to the Ministry. We just want a look at it first," Harry said.

"I was going to say Mr. Gregorovich. He can tell you more about it. He will have questions though," Hermione said, as she handed the wand back to Harry.

"We'll have answers. Now, I swear I heard you say that Mum said dinner was ready," Ron said getting up and patting his stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began towards the house.

"You coming Harry?"

"Just a moment," Harry said, as he looked up at Ginny's window. He saw a flash of long red hair and then she was gone. Harry thought for a moment about telling her he was wrong about ending things, then he felt the wand in his pocket...Draco's. He was the reminded why and he knew that he couldn't have her...at least not until it's over.

* * *

Harry had sent the owl to Mr. Gregorovich and was preparing to go to his new home.

"Harry, I really wish you'd stay here. Being alone in that house. I'm just not comfortable with it," Mrs. Weasley said, as she gathered a basket of food for Harry to take.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley. I will be fine," Harry said, as he hugged her.

"I'll stay with him Mum," Ron said, while shoving the last of his pie into his mouth.

"Oh no. Ronald you will not!" Mrs. Weasley said, as she looked on in disbelief. She wondered why he would even ask.

"Now, Arthur and Bill have connected your floo to ours. Otherwise, you would have no way around," Mrs. Weasley said patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Molly, can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Weasley said, pointing to the kitchen.

They walked to the kitchen and Mr. Weasley braced himself for the argument to come.

"It might be a good idea for Ron to stay with Harry."

"Arthur, NO! I will not. Harry being there is already worrying me sick. I can't stop him. I can however stop Ron," she said lowering her voice.

"No, Molly, you can't. Ron is of age now. If he wants to go, I will not stop him and neither will you. He is Harry's best friend," Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was going to argue but instead threw her hands up and walked back into living room.

"I can't stop you Ron. If you must go then...well...go," she said, as she forced the last word out of her mouth.

"Thank you Mum. Hermione is going to come too," Ron said quietly. He half hoped his mother didn't hear him. Then there would be no yelling.

Instead Mrs. Weasley just nodded. "I see. I expect all of you here for breakfast tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered Ron and Hermione upstairs to pack.

Mr. Weasley went into the kitchen and that left Ginny and Harry. They both started to speak and Harry told her to go first.

"Harry...I..I'm sorry about earlier," Ginny said with her eyes staring into Harry's.

"Don't be sorry," Harry said, leaning out to pull her closer. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. She pulled away quickly.

"Harry, you can't keep doing this. I know you need space or time or whatever, but you can not keep acting like you care. It's hurts too much," Ginny said as she fought back tears. I will not cry she thought.

"That's just it Ginny. I do care. Really, I do," Harry said quietly.

"You may, but according to you we can't be together. I'm trying Harry. Really I am, but it's hard to stop myself when you act like that," Ginny said, stepping forward.

"Stop yourself from what?" Harry asked.

"This." Ginny threw her arms around Harry and kissed him. It was a kiss like no other Harry had ever had. It was full of passion and desire. They stood there for a moment wrapped up in each other when finally, Ginny pulled back.

"I..I'm sorry. I've got to go," Ginny said, as she ran up the stairs. Harry was going after her when Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs.

Hermione and Ron gave Harry a look before they all returned down stairs.

"Let's go Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, as she placed her arm on his and walked him downstairs.

"Now if you need anything, we will be here. Please children, be careful," she said, as she hugged them all.

One by one they flooed and when they were gone, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing there still watching the floo.

"Oh Arthur. I'm losing all my children. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and now Ron. As if that weren't enough, Harry and Hermione are gone too. I love them like I love my own children," Molly said, as she began to cry.

"We've got Ginny and Molly...we're not losing them. They're just growing up," Arthur said, as he pulled his sobbing wife into a hug.

* * *

Harry arrived first, followed by Hermione and then Ron. Ron and Hermione looked around in amazement and the house and the three spent the next hour exploring it. Finally, they met back in the den.

"Harry, are you aware this house has nine bedrooms and 7 bathrooms?" Ron said, as he laid down on the leather couch.

"I am now," Harry said, smiling. Hermoine was now curled up in one of the chairs with a book she had found in the library.

"This house is great. I had no idea they even still had a house," Ron said, then lowered his head.

"It's okay Ron. It's hurts to think about it, but my parents were killed. It's been 16 years. Not everything is going to break me down," Harry said.

"So, Harry do you want to talk about the information I've found?" Hermione asked, closing the book.

"Hermione, I'm really glad you've thrown yourself into this, but it's been a really long day. I think I'm going to go get some sleep and we'll start first thing in the morning, okay?" Harry said, as he stood and let out a yawn.

"Of course, Harry. Come on Ron, we need some sleep to," Hermione said, pulling Ron of the couch.

Harry went up the stair and into a room. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and got in the bed. As he laid there, he started thinking about Ginny and that kiss. He knew it shouldn't have happened and he should have stopped her, but he couldn't. The only way to keep from hurting her was to stay away form her.

* * *

The next morning Harry was sleeping when there was a loud knock at his door and then it was thrown open.

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione cried, as she shook Harry.

"What...what is it?" Harry said, as he rubbed his eyes and reached for glasses.

"It's Ginny. They've taken Ginny," Hermione said in a panicked voice.

Harry shot up out of the bed and was throwing pants on while hew as walking out the door, his wand in hand. He was down stairs within seconds and saw the Weasley's, Tonks and Lupin.

Arthur was supporting Molly who was sobbing into his shirt. Ron looked as if he was going to be sick and the other boy's shared the same look. The look of rage.

"What happened?"

"We went to wake Ginny up this morning for breakfast and her bed was empty. Her wand was laying on the floor and her lamp was knocked over," Fred said.

"That bastard. He took her Harry. I'll kill him," Ron said as tears came to his eyes. Hermione walked over and hugged him.

"They can't have her Harry. If anything happened...if we lost her..." George said while pacing the room.

"We won't.Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley. Go back to the burrow. Wait there and if anything happens apparate immediately to here.The rest of you...let's go," Harry said taking charge and pushing his emotions back. He couldn't think about what would happen if they didn't find her.

"Where Harry? Where would we look?" Bill said stepping forward.

"Malfoy Manor would be my first guess," Harry said. There were pops all over the room and it stood empty.

* * *

_**A/N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 07

August 06, 2005

* * *

When they arrived outside of Malfoy Manor, the sky was looking as though it might fall out.

"Why didn't we apparate straight inside?" Ron asked while kicking mud of his shoes.

"They might have spells and protection charms around the house. It could have splinched us," Harry said barely above a whisper.

They walked along the road for a bit until they saw the lights. Ron looked up in amazement at the size of the manor and Hermione was forced to slam her hand over his mouth before he yelled.

"No one and I mean no one is to go off on their own," Lupin said, as he pulled out his wand. The others followed and soon they were at the door.

"We can't just burst right through the door...can we?" Ron asked silently. His question was answered moments later.

Harry sat staring at the door and then raised his wand.

"_EXPLODERE PORTUS_!" The door shattered into many pieces and when the rubble cleared there was nothing there.

"Be cautious. They could be hiding," Lupin said, as they walked slowly through the foyer. Almost immediately, there were spells flying past their heads.

"Bind them only," Tonks shouted, as she moved into a room where there were two Death Eaters.

The fighting went on and after several minutes, the entire group was intact and moving forward again.

"Harry, why would there be this many people in this house? It belongs to Narcissa now," Hermione said looking around.

"You don't think it could be like a hideout, do you?" Ron said, his wand out and glancing around.

"No. The ministry checks in here to look for Draco," Harry said, moving ahead.

They were walking past doors and throwing them open, when he heard a scream. Ginny. Harry ran to the end of the hall and threw open the door. Behind it was a closet. Harry searched for a moment and found the latch on the floor. He threw it open and slammed it shut. Before descending the stairs he muttered at the door.

"_Colloportus_," Harry said, before turning and flying down the stairs.

"_Alohomora_," Harry said, but the lock didn't click.

"Damn. _Explodere portus_," Harry said, as he shielded his eyes and once again the door shattered. He'd have to remember to thank Fred and George for teaching him that. It was coming in use quite often.

When the door was gone, Harry stepped through with his wand out and was suprised to see that it was a well lit room with hard wood floors and antique furniture. Harry saw that the fire was lit and a cigarette lay smoking in the ash tray. Harry moved from around the room until something caught his eye. It was a piece of pink flannel from Ginny's nightgown. Harry threw it in his pocket and continued searching the room.

There was no where to go. _Unless_, Harry thought, _the anti-apparation spell doesn't work down here_. He knew he shouldn't risk splinching himself but he had to try. Where was he going to apparate to though? Harry thought for a moment about something Hermione had mentioned years ago. _Put all your focus on where you want to be_.

Harry silently said a prayer and then began thinking about Ginny. All he wanted was to be by Ginny's side. Moments later, Harry was standing in the Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow. Ginny was standing there staring out of the window.

"Ginny..but how...where...Ginny, what the bloody hell happened?" Harry said, as he walked over to her and spun her around. He threw his arms around her and held on very tight until Ginny finally forced herself away.

"I...I don't know Harry. I was here last night and then there was a noise. I got up. I grabbed my wand, and turned my lamp on. That was the last thing I remember. It was like a dream. I woke up on the floor with the sun shining through my window and my clock saying it was noon. I haven't been down stairs, because I wasn't sure Mum and Dad would believe me," Ginny said, as she walked away. Harry put his hands in pockets and felt the flannel. He looked at Ginny's gown and saw that a piece was missing from the bottom.

"Ginny, we've been looking for you. Your parents, your brothers, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, and myself have been looking for you. We have to go downstairs now," Harry said, pulling Ginny out the door and down the stairs.

"Ginny!" Molly cried, as she put down her knitting and ran over to her. She pulled her into her arms and sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Harry, where did you find her?" Arthur said, as he pulled both Molly and Ginny into a hug.

"I..I didn't. Sir, I apparated to Ginny's side and I ended up in her room," Harry said.

"Ginny, where were you?" Arthur said, as though getting upset.

"I...I can't remember," Ginny said, almost in a whisper.

"Do not lie Ginerva. We have been so worried and you've been up there the whole bloody time?" Arthur bellowed. Ginny felt the tears coming to her eyes and blinked rapidly so they wouldn't show.

"I don't remember."

"Well you must have been here somewhere," Molly said, also getting an angry look on her face.

"Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley...she wasn't. We went to the manor and I found this," Harry said, as he pulled out the piece of cloth and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny looked down and saw the tear in her gown.

"You weren't here?" Arthur said quietly.

"No, Dad. I just don't remember where I was," Ginny said, as she turned and walked upstairs.

Suddenly there were pops heard outside and the rest of the Weasley's along with Lupin and Tonks came through the door.

"Mum, Dad, we couldn't find her and Harry..." Ron started but stopped when he saw Harry.

"We thought you were gone," Hermione said, as she hugged Harry.

"You went down the damn hole and locked us out," Ron said slapping Harry on the back of his head.

Harry smiled slightly and told everyone about Ginny being there. They agreed not to ask her where she had been because all it would do was piss her off. She'd talk when she was ready to. Meanwhile, Harry was wondering why she couldn't remember. _Something must have happened but for now, she was safe and he had a bigger problem, _Harry thought

* * *

It was now a week later and Ginny had said nothing about where she had gone. Harry was starting to believe she was telling the truth. Besides that, she was safe now. She was at the Potter home along with the other Weasley's. It was just for a few days until Bill could redo all the charms and protection spells around the Burrow. He had called in a friend to help him tighten them.

Fleur had returned from her parent's home and outraged that Bill was out of bed. Bill had made a shocking recovery. Other than a few scars that would be left, he was up and moving around quite well.

Now it was Friday, and Hermione had insisted that she, Harry, and Ron sit down and discuss what she had found about the Horcruxes. They were just sitting down when Ginny entered the room.

"Gin, we have some things to discuss...in private," Hermione said, as she looked from Harry to Ginny. Harry had asked that Ginny not be included in this. She was already in more danger than she knew.

"Then go ahead," Ginny said, as she fell back onto a chair and smiled.

"Gin --," Ron began, but Harry relented and just nodded. There was no way he could talk her out of this and he didn't want to keep secrets from her.

"Okay. So we know the ring and the diary were destroyed. Correct?" Hermione asked, as she pulled out a notebook and began to search through it.

"Right. I destroyed the diary and Dumbledore destroyed the ring,"

"I've researched and reasearched and I just...Harry... I believe the locket you spoke of is still located where we found it the first time," Hermione said.

"We didn't find the locket. It was already taken," Harry said, looking at Hermione with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, we did. Do you remember a few years back when we found the locket we couldn't open at Sirius's home?" Hermione said almost smiling.

"Yes. Wait a minute...R.A.B...Regulus? No, he was a Death Eater," Harry said shaking his head.

"It's possible. Snape betrayed Voldemort and he was taken back. What if...and Harry this is really just speculation...what if he went back and took the locket? What if he destroyed it...like Dumbledore destroyed the ring and replaced it with his own? He would be remembered as doing good...not evil when it was found," Hermione said.

"Hermione. He was evil and his famliy was full of Voldemort's supporters. End of story," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Do not do that," Hermione said, as she went back to looking at her notes.

"His brother was Sirirus. Sirius wasn't evil," Hermione said quietly.

"Sirius was different. He was best friends with my father," Harry said, his face turning red in frustration.

"Harry...people can change. I know that after Snape and --," Hermione began, but Harry interrupted.

"Snape has been evil for the longest, Hermione. People don't change," Harry said, as he tried to lower his voice.

"Maybe Regulus did. We need to get the locket and just try to figure it out," Hermione said. Ron was sitting in a chair listening but keeping his mouth closed. He knew better than to argue about evil and who is and who isn't with Harry. Hermione, on the other hand, was much more brave.

"Now, on to another horcrux...you said that Dumbledore suspected he had something of Gryffindor's, Raveclaws, the Hufflepuff cup, and possibly Nagini. Is all of that correct?" Hermione said still looking at her notes.

"Yes. However, Dumbledore wasn't sure about Gryffindor because the only thing he had left was the sword and it is safe at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"What if it's not something of Gryffindor's. What if he was trying to get it when he wanted the teaching position? He didn't get it, so he would need something else," Hermione said matter of factly.

"What are you getting at?" Harry questioned as he sat up in the chair.

"Slytherin's love their snakes Harry. What if the basilisk was one?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible. We need to assume it wasn't though. If we are wrong, then he won't be killed," Harry said.

"Harry what else would it be?"

"It could be anything," Harry said as he got up and walked over to the window. He looked out into the field behind the house and wondered if Hermione was right.

"Harry, I'm almost sure that the basilisk is or was a horcrux," Hermione said shifting papers around.

"So let's just say it is for right now," Ginny said, speaking for the first time since the discussion started. "What about the others?"

"Well, I have an idea of where the cup is and I have a theory on what the artifact from Ravenclaw might be," Hermione said.

"Start with the Ravenclaw information," Harry said sitting back down.

"Well, Rowena Ravenclaw was, as you know, known for her intelligence. It is repeated over and over again in a journal I came across," Hermione started, but stopped when Ginny gasped.

"Hermione, you should really know better. Remember what happened last time I came across a diary?" Ginny said expressing her disbelief that Hermione could be so foolish.

"I didn't write in it and I found it in a bookstore. A muggle bookstore. It was in the fiction section but once I started reading it, I was convinced it was actually from our world. It belonged to a woman by the name of Margie Smithson," Hermione said, looking around for anyone to recognize the name.

"What about her?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"You never pay attention do you? Margie Smithson was the child of a teacher at Hogwarts many many years ago. Her mother was Rowena Ravenclaw. She married a man named Zacharias Smithson," Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Sorry, I wasn't all that into History of Magic," Ron said, throwing a pillow at Ginny. For a moment the four sat there laughing.

"Anyway, she wrote about a box that her mother had. She kept things that were important to her in it. A book that her mother gave her was located in it. In the diary it says, "_The only thing mother valued more than me, was that book. It was full of things that only she would care about_."," Hermione said smiling.

"So you think it's the book? Where the hell would we even find such a thing?" Ron asked.

"I would suspect we could find it at a former classmate's home," Hermione said.

"He wouldn't dare put a horcrux in the possesion of someone good," Ron said looking at Hermione as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes, Ronald, he would. It would make perfect sense. Who would look for it there?" Harry said, joining in on Ron and Hermoine debate.

"No one except for Voldemort or whoever he told about it," Ginny said. "Well who is it?"

"Zacharias Smith. They dropped the 'son' of of Smithson after some embarrasing situation involving a muggle, and Zacharias is named after his great great great..you get where I'm going with this grandfather," Hermione said beaming.

"How in the world did you find all of this out?" Ron said looking at her shockingly.

"I read a book Ronald. I do wish you would get back into it. You were a great help these past few days," Hermione said.

"That is why I can tell Harry about Hufflepuff cup," Ron said smiling largely. Harry looked on in surprise, but nodded his head for Ron to continue.

"Helga Hufflepuff had a cabin many miles away. It was referred to in some older books I read, but it wasn't mentioned anywhere after her death until recently," Ron said, pulling out what appeared to be a muggle newspaper from his pocket.

"This is...this is the cabin that the Dursley's were interested in purchasing as a summer home," Harry said excitedly.

"Yes, I am aware. Which is why if it is there...we must get it before anyone moves into that home. Otherwise, Voldemort will return to get it and kill whoever is in that cabin," Ron said quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks to all those who reviewed._

**Spire-roxie :** _I didn't like having Ginny taken either, butsee...she's back. All will be explained in the next few chapters. :D_

**Bonnie Charlie :** _YOU are too sweet. LOL._


	8. Chapter 8

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 08

August 09, 2004

* * *

"Harry, dear, you have a message for you on your bed," Molly said, as Harry walked into the kitchen. The had just finished the discussion of the horcruxes and the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking filled the air so Harry wandered into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, as he reached out to grab a piece of meat while her back was turned.

"I see that Harry," Molly said without turning around. Harry smiled and walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. Laying on his pillow was a purple envelope. Harry opened it and realized it was Mr. Gregorovich's response from a few days ago.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am terribly sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I've been horribly busy since Mr. Ollivader's disappearance. I would be happy to have a look at the wand you mentioned. Around tomorrow at noon? It's a Saturday so my shop will be closing early._

_William Gregorovich_

Harry thought for a moment before sending back a letter stating that noon would be fine. There was a knock on his door and then Hermione stepped in.

"Harry, I've phoned my parents and asked them to see about the cabin," Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

"Well? What did they say?" Harry asked.

"My father called the realtor and he said the cabin had already been sold. It went through this morning," Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened quickly but he recovered from his shock before Hermione said anything.

"We have to go. Now," Harry said, as he threw on his robe.

"Go tell Ginny and Ron that we are leaving," Harry said while searching for something in his trunk.

"Harry...how is Ginny going to get there?" Hermione asked.

"I...bloody hell. Hermoine what are we going to do? She'll throw a horrendous fit," Harry said stopping to look at Hermione.

"I could just get Ron and we could leave. Now. Ginny's in the garden, so we could get past her," Hermoine said. She hated not including Ginny but she knew the urgency. Voldemort would know that someone was moving into the cabin. The cup wouldn't be there much longer.

"Fine. Meet me at the end of the road in five minutes," Harry said, as he grabbed his wand and a the newspaper Ron had given him.

Five minutes later, the three were standing at the end of the road.

"Be careful and keep your eyes open," Harry said. They nodded and within seconds they were standing in a field. The cabin looked like it was going to fall apart. Harry wondered if they were at the right spot but his question was answered by the sign in the yard that said Sold.

It had gotten dark outside and the lights were off in the cabin. Harry looked around before muttering a spell. His wand lit up and Ron and Hermione did the same.

The door was locked, but Hermione quickly performed Alohomora and they were inside. She turned back and muttered a few charms that were supposed to prevent someone else from entering. It was completely dark except for the light emitting from the wands. Even with poor lighting, they could tell that the inside was much more cared for. The furniture was a black but there was bright yellow rug on the floor. The cabin had what appeared to be a small kitchen, a living room, and two bedrooms. Harry went into the first bedroom and began to look around. He looked in the closet and in dressers. He was walking out of the room when his leg slammed into a bedpost.

"Bloody bedpost," Harry said, but he heard something moving behind him and he turned around quickly to see another door had appeared on the other side of the room. He called for Ron and Hermione who came rushing in. They were covered in dust from the boxes that had been looking through.

"Where did this come from?" Ron said, running his hands over the door.

"I slammed my leg into that bloody bedpost and it-,"Harry said, but stopped. The door was gone.

"Where did it go?" Ron said running his hand over the now solid wall.

"Wait a minute," Harry said thinking.

"Bloody bedpost," Harry said and the door reappeared. Ron let out a small laugh.

"Someone's a genius. That has to be the most oddest thing to bring up a door," Hermione said.

"Harry how did you know?" Ron said as Harry shrugged.

"I just walked into the damn thing," Harry said, as he reached to open the door.

He tugged for a moment, but he couldn't open it. After many failed attempts, Harry decided he was wasting time.

"Expoldere portus!" The door did nothing.

"It looks as though you can make the door show up, but you can't open it," Hermione said with a look of disappointment.

There was a crash outside and all three jumped. Harry walked over to a window and pulled the curtain back slightly. He saw the masks and quickly turned to Ron and Hermione.

"We can apparate or we can stay and fight. I'm leaving this up to you two. I'm fighting," Harry said, as he stood with his wand out. Ron and Hermoine nodded but neither moved.

"It looks to be about six or seven of them. They're in a circle," Harry said, as he pulled the curtain back once more.

"We need to get in that room now. Think Hermione," Ron said, as he put out the light on his wand.

"I don't know if Voldemort or Helga Hufflepuff put this door here," Hermione said panicking.

"What do we know about Hufflepuff?" Ron said, as he saw Harry tense up.

"The Sorting Hat said...wait. She placed her hand on the door.

"True and unafraid of toil," Hermione said. The door disappeared and they rushed into it.

"Bloody bedpost," Harry said and the door was suddenly back. Harry prayed the couldn't see the door. Voldemort would know where it was.

"Lumos," Hermione said. Sitting in a corner was a table with a golden cup sitting on it. There was a crash on the other side of the wall. Ron jumped towards the cup but Hermione stopped him and stepped forward. She walked up to the cup and grabbed it. The moment she did she went pale, but she pulled one final time and the cup came loose. She fell back onto the floor and Ron was at her side.

"We've got to get her out Harry," Ron said,as he held a very pale and still Hermione in his arms.

"She can't apparate alone. Move Ron," Harry said. "Grab the cup and apparate back to Potter Manor."

Ron slowly reached for the cup and when it didn't faze him, he held on tight and was gone.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and stood up. He said a silent prayer and closed his eyes. They were both standing in the Potter home. Madame Pomfrey came through the floor moments later and was taking Hermione's vitals.

"I called Madame Pom - Harry, she can't die," Ron said, holding onto the rail of the stairs. The cup was sitting beside him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running into the room and were followed by Ginny and the other boys.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped as she collapsed next to her on the floor.

"We have to get her back to St. Mungo's," Madame Pomfrey said quickly.

"I can-," Harry began but Mr. Weasley cut him off.

"Harry you can't. It takes so much out of you and you've already done it once," Arthur said, as he picked Hermione up. They were gone in seconds.

Harry hung his head and walked outside. The door slammed behind him. He walked along the path.

"DAMMIT!" Harry screamed as he clutched the fence. The tears started rolling down his cheeks before he could think to stop them. _Not Hermione...she can't be dead_, Harry thought as he collapsed to his knees. He sat there crying until the sun began to come up.

When he walked back into the house, he noticed it was quiet. The cup was gone. He panicked and worried that Hermione's injured and possible death might have been in vain.

He went into the kitchen and saw Fred sitting at the table drinking tea. He got up and fixed Harry a cup and set it on the table in front of him. Harry sat down and sipped the tea. Fred sat back down and stared out the window.

"Mum and Dad are with Hermione. Ginny was hysterical. She's upstairs in the bed. Ron refuses to leave the hospital. The cup is in the vauly downstairs," Fred said without looking away. Harry saw his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying.

"I never meant for her to get hurt," Harry said looking down at his tea.

"This is not your fault Harry. She knew the possibilities. Maybe more than you and Ron," Fred said looking at Harry who had pushed his tea away and was forcing back more tears. _She could not be gone._


	9. Chapter 9

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

Chapter 09

August 11, 2005

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke and shifted uncomfortably in the chair he was sleeping in. He had come to the hospital last night and sat with Hermione. He watched her as he chest rose and fell. She was breathing so slowly that it was easy to assume she wasn't breathing at all. Ron was sitting in a chair with his hand held tightly in hers.

"Ron, have you been to sleep?" asked Harry while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I figure I ought to be awake when she comes around," Ron said, looking up at Harry. He wasn't crying now, but the red and puffy eyes gave away that Ron had been.

"I''m going to go find a healer and see what he can tell me. When I get back, I'll sit. You really ought to sleep. At least for an hour or so," Harry said looking at Ron who simply nodded. Harry walked out and to the medi-witch station, where a small brunette woman was running through files.

"Excuse me," Harry said, and tapped on the counter. The nurse looked up annoyed, but she saw the scar and immeadietly smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Her eyes lingered on the scar but dropped level to his eyes after a moment. Harry read the nametag that she wore on her robes.

"Miss Light, would it be possible to speak to the healer who is treating Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely. He is in his office right now. You go all the way to the end of the hall and there is a door there. Go through it and there will be two doors. Take the one on your right," she said smiling and handing him a pass that said Visitor. Harry walked down the hall and through the door. When he was on the other side, he saw that it looked like a waiting room. Harry knocked on the door and a voice from the other side told him to enter.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter. I suspect you want to know about Miss Granger?" The man was all of 5 feet tall with a youthful face. He didn't look much older than Harry.

"Yes. Forgive me, but the medi-witch didn't tell me you name," Harry said sitting down in a chair.

"Johnathon Diggory." Harry eyes widened at the last name, and he tried to recover before the man noticed, but it was too late.

"Before you begin to wonder, which I know you will, as you are Harry Potter, let me tell you. Cedric was my younger cousin. His father and my father are brothers," Johnathon said, nodding to a photo that was hanging beside Harry. Cedric and Johnathon were standing with two men. One was Amos and Harry assumed the other was Johnathon's father.

"I..Well...yes. So what can you tell me about Hermione?" Harry asked returning his eyes back to the healer's.

"We are trying desperately to find out what happened. You friend, Mr. Weasley refuses to tell us where you were when she was injured," he said looking over the file in front of him.

"Mr. Diggory, this is not to leave this room. Do you understand that? If it was to get out ... we might have some serious consequences," Harry said, looking at the man with a stiff smile.

"Call me Johnathon and of course it will not," he said.

"I can't tell you where we were but I can tell you what she touched," Harry said, wondering if he should do this. The healer nodded and Harry continued.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" Harry asked quietly. The man nodded and waved his hand for Harry to continue.

"I...we...well we were looking for one and - "'

"Why in the name of Merlin would you be looking for a horcrux? Do you have any idea of how dangerous they can be?" Diggory looked as though Harry had lost his mind.

"Voldemort. We were looking for horcruxes that belonged to Voldemort," Harry said.

"I see. What did she touch?"

"A cup. A very old cup that belonged to a very important witch. Voldemort used it as a horcrux," Harry said looking at the man who was now staring wide-eyed.

"I don't have much else to tell you about what she touched," Harry said.

"She suffered spell damage Harry. We knew that the moment she was brought in. The question is how severe is it?"

"Is she going to be okay? Just tell me she's going to be okay," Harry said forcing back the worry that was plaguing him.

"Your friend is a very strong girl, however, I cannot promise you anything Harry. She may never wake up or she may wake up in an hour," he said tapping his quill on the desk.

"That's all you know? She may wake up today or years from now?" Harry looked at him in disbelief and stood up to leave.

"Harry. She's asleep, not dead. She's under a very deep sleep and I will try everything to bring her out of it," he said firmly. Harry looked for doubt in his eyes, but all he saw was confidence. Harry hoped this man knew what he was doing. Harry returned to Hermione's room to see Ron was asleep in the chair. However, he had moved the chair over to the bed and was still holding her hand. Hary smiled slightly and sat down in the other chair. He grasped Hermione's other hand and lowered his head. It was silent until a very furious woman started yelling outside.

"Ma'am, you cannot see her. She already has two visitors. Hospital policy states -"

"I don't give a bloody hell what your policy states. Where is she?" the woman roared. Harry recognized the voice and walked out into the hallway to see Ginny. She was red-faced and about to cry. He led Ginny into Hermione's room, and nodded at the medi-witch who looked unsure as though what to do.

Ginny's show of anger was gone when she saw Hemione. She gasped and felt her knees go weak. Harry held onto her and placed her in the chair. Ginny grasped her hand and took a breath.

"What did they say?" Ginny asked, as she pushed hair out of Hermione's face.

"She's going to live Ginny. However, we don't know when she'll wake up," Harry said, pulling out his wand and creating another chair. He glanced at Ron who was shifting uncomfortablly in the chair and flicked his wand.It turned into a loveseat. Tiny, but alot more comfortable. Ron's head softly hit the edge.

"It shouldn't have been her. You three should not have done this. You needed her. Why didn't you let me go? I never would have let her touch it," Ginny said. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"We couldn't stop her. Gin, I wouldn't have let any of you touch it. You all shouldn't even be with me," Harry said running his hand through his hair.

"You can't stop us. Hermione is not laying in this bed so that you can push us away and stop us from helping," Ginny said, turning to Harry.

"Look what it did. Do you see her? Ginny, is losing Hermione worth this?" asked Harry, who was now staring into Ginny's eyes.

"Hermione knew. Ron knew. We all knew it could come to this," Ginny said quietly.

Harry sighed and nodded. There was a knock at the door and it opened slightly to reveal the Granger's and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing outside. Harry nodded and the four entered.

"John and Madeline have come to see Hermione," Arthur said.

"We'll go," Ginny said, standing up and waking Ron. Ron saw the Grangers and nodded. The three walked out into the hall.

"I'm going outside for a moment," Ginny said, and she descended the stairs. Harry and Ron stood there looking at each other for a moment.

"Ron, I never meant - "

"I know Harry," Ron said, and he too desecended the stairs. Harry stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, the medi-witches were getting on his nerves and he walked downstairs.

Once he came outside and into the light, he saw Ginny sitting on the sidewalk wth something in her hands. Harry walked over and saw her holding a unlit cigarette.

"Ginny, you really shouldn't. Your mother would kill you," Harry said, sitting down beside her.

"Oh please. What do you think when she hides in the laundry room," Ginny said, bringing it to her lips to light it. Harry grabbed it out of her hand and crushed it. Harry held out his hand and she placed a pack of cigarette in it.

"Don't Ginny. It isn't worth it," Harry said. She nodded and began to play with a string on her purse.

"Why did you leave me Harry?" Ginny said looking across the street and the people walking by.

"There was no way you could go. How would you have gotten there?" Harry said. Now that he thought about it, she could have apparated with him. If something we to happen to him, though she would be stuck there.

"Apparation. I could have apparated," Ginny said.

"If something were to happen to me, you'd be stuck," Harry said.

"Harry, I can apparate. Bill explained it all to me last summer. I've practiced a few times and not once did I splinch myself," Ginny said, almost smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to show you. I thought you'd be...well I thought you'd be impressed," Ginny said, smiling slightly. Harry nodded and looked down.

"Are you angry Ginny?" Harry asked looking at her. She shook her head no.

"I'm not angry. I'm upset about Hermione and I'm upset that you left me. I'm upset that you could have died and I wouldn't have got to say goodbye. I'm upset that Ron and Hermione couldn't say goodbye," Ginny said quickly. She took a breath and wiped a tear that had slid down her cheek.

"You won't do it again, Harry," Ginny said sternly.

"If I have to follow you around, I will. You will not leave me to wonder if you're ever coming back," she said, as she placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her pulled her closer.

"I know."

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreaciate all of your comments greatly. Keep reading and reviewing. :D_

_A special thank you goes to my proofreader **David**. He is awesome for doing this. :D Thanks !_


	10. Chapter 10

Harry walked along the corridor and stopped at the information desk. The witch was sitting in a chair with her feet propped. She was reading the latest issue of the Quibbler, and eating what appeared to be every flavored beans. She glanced up and set her magazine down.

"Can you tell me if anyone has been to visit Hermione Granger?" The medi-witch look curiously at Harry, then tapped her wand on what looked liked a muggle keyboard. The screen in front of her lit up and she began to read off names.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley - " The woman took a breath when Harry interrupted her.

"Anyone other than myself, the Weasleys, or the Grangers?" said Harry impatiently. The witch glanced up and gave Harry a forced smile.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she said, returning her eyes to the screen.

"Neville Longbottom and a Godric DeGricy are the only other two names on her visitor's list," she said. Harry's eyes widened .

"I need the date and time that Godric DeGricy was here," Harry said. The witch gave a Harry a disapproving look, but tapped the keyboard again.

"Yesterday at 7:03. Is there anything else I can help you with," she said with her voice full of irritation.

Harry didn't reply, but instead took off down the corridor and up the stairs to Hermione's room. Ginny and Ron were standing in the middle of the room having it out.

"Ronald Weasley! You have been here for four days straight. I will not let you go on smelling like a Stinkbomb. Mum is letting it slide, but you know full well that when Hermione wakes up, she's going to faint from the smell your putting off," Ginny whispered angrily.

"Someone has to sit with her. What if she wakes up and no one she knows is here?" Ron asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ron, someone is always going to be with her. We're not going to just leave her here," Ginny said, the anger in her voice gone. She placed a hand on Ron and pulled him into a hug.

"I do smell rather bad, don't I?" Ron said wrapped his arms around his little sister. Ginny let out a small giggle.

"You really do," Ginny said. She glance at the door and saw Harry's hair through the window. She walked over and opened the door smiling at Harry.

"How is she?" asked Harry, as he walked over to the bed in which Hermione lay. Her chest rose and fell slowly and it took all Harry had to keep from feeling as though this was his fault. Everyone kept telling him it wasn't, but seeing her lying in the bed like that - it was hard not to blame himself.

"She's doing better. I went down for some water while Fred sat with her last night. When I came back, I would swear that she smiled," Ron said happily.

"Ron, when did you go for water?" Harry asked, as he mind was racing. Hermione had shown no improvement until last night.

"I left about seven last night and came back about 15 minutes later. Bloody long line just to get water," Ron said.

"Ginny, go through the floo to Fred and tell him I need to see him immediately. I don't care what he's doing, I need to talk to him," Harry said. Ginny nodded and left the room.

"Harry, what has you so riled up? All I did was leave them here for a few minutes. Harry!" Ron said loudly when Harry didn't answer the first time.

"I'll explain when Fred gets here," Harry said. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Hermione's. He was shocked when he felt her fingers tighten around his hand. A few seconds later, Ginny returned with Fred.

"Fred, when you sat with Hermione last night, do you remember a Godric DeGricy coming in here?" Harry asked. Fred shook his head no, but then stopped.

"Anything strange happen while you were here?" Fred started to shake his head no again, but stopped.

"Harry, I sat down in the chair, Ron left, two minutes later he was back," Fred said looking at Harry,

"Ron was gone for fifteen minutes Fred," said Harry. Fred once again shook his head no.

"Nope. Ron was gone no more than two or three minutes. I had barely sat down when he came back," Fred said, looking at Harry as though he was accusing him of something.

"Any of you know a Godric DeGricy?" Harry asked. Everyone was silent, but then a voice spoke.

"He's the man who saved me." Everyone turned quickly to see Hermione pulling herself up in the bed. Ginny squealed, Harry stood speechless, and Ron leapt over the chair and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Hermione, how do you know that?" Harry asked while walking over and pulling Hermione into a hug.

"I saw him last night. I was laying in a field staring at the stars when I heard something. It's been what three…four days since I was knocked out?" Hermione asked, looking around. They nodded and she continued. "Anyway, I was laying in the field which went on forever. I walked and walked but it's nothing but field. Well, I heard a voice and then saw a man standing over me. He told me to get up and follow him. Of course I thought I was losing my mind, but I had been laying in that field for two days. I followed him and we finally came to a doorway in the middle of the field. He said he couldn't go through it but I was needed so I was being allowed to go through."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat looking at her with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Anything else you can remember about him?" Ginny asked.

"It was the strangest thing. He looked so much like Cedric Diggory," Hermione said, but it didn't take long for her to go into analyzing mode. "What did you say his name was?"

"Godric DeGricy."

"It's an anagram. Re-arrange the letter Harry. Godric DeGricy is Cedric Diggory," Hermione said. They all sat staring at Hermione as her eyes caught Harry's. Harry walked to the door and was gone before anyone could stop him.


End file.
